


No Easy Way Out

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pregnant Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jensen and Jared got married, it was only because their parents insisted, and threatened to leave them without their inheritance if they disagreed.Ten years have passed, and the two barely speak.Which is another reason why Jensen is in a friends with benefits relationship with Misha, and it all works out until Misha falls pregnant.Now, Jensen has to make a choice.What is he going to do?





	No Easy Way Out

After Misha tells him, Jensen takes a drive.

Okay, not the least shitty thing he could have done when the guy he’s fucking tells him he’s pregnant, but everything was just immediately too much and he had to get out.

He isn’t going to forget the look on Misha’s face any time soon, though, when he saw Jensen making for the door.

He’s kept his phone off since, another way of proving he is just the lowest of the low, and he’s not sure why the hell Misha ever let him, Jensen, near him in the first place.

His own lack of character aside, Jensen’s out here because he needs some space to think.

The pregnancy, God forgive him, is a problem.

Especially if Jared comes to find out about it. And he will, Jensen supposes. He’s surprised nobody’s found out yet, and by nobody he means the paparazzi, about him and Mish, but when a popular (and apparently single) actor/screenwriter/philanthropist is suddenly sporting a baby bump, questions are going to be asked.

And keep being asked until they get answered, and then it will all fall apart.

Jensen sips from the bottle of bourbon he stopped off to buy, and leans back on the hood of his car to look up at the stars.

When their parents suggested the arranged mating, neither he nor Jared were really for it. They were both young, with a hundred things they wanted to do, and getting tied to some strange guy wasn’t on their list.

But both their families were old and traditional and pressure was brought to bear.

Namely that if either boy wanted to see a dime of their inheritance, they would do what was required of them.

Being forced into a relationship didn’t exactly do it wonders, and, though they had genuinely tried to make the best of a bad situation, and fucked a few times, the mating bond just hadn’t developed.

You couldn’t fake it, even if you could fake a happy marriage, but the truth was Jared hadn’t touched him in nearly a decade, barely spoke to him outside of the odd public engagement, and had made it very clear that he considered them both to be free agents.

Provided, of course, that nobody got to find out.

Neither of them wanted to end up penniless, which would be exactly what would happen if their relationship was known to be on the rocks.

Even now both men were adults, the stipulation of their parents’ legacy was clear.

Make it work. Or else.

Well, they’d made it work, if not quite the way their families had intended.

Until now.

Jensen took another swallow from the bottle, wincing at the sharp toothed bite before sitting a little further up and glancing at his phone.

Should he turn it on? He doubted there would be too many missed calls or texts from Misha; he wasn’t the clingy kind, wasn’t pushy, was always happy to just take what Jensen felt able to give, and that was the reason they fit together so well.

But tonight might be different; even so, Jensen couldn’t bring himself to turn the phone back on.

As long as he didn’t, as long as he sat here, getting drunk and staring at the sky, then nothing had changed. He had left Jared this morning with a barely acknowledged good bye, he had done some work at the office on the city’s latest charitable endeavour, and he’d shared an early evening meal with Misha before fucking him.

Cut scene to now and he could go home later, go to bed in his room next to Jared’s, and sleep to 630am before getting up and doing it all over again, or thereabouts.

Except...he’d once prided himself on _never_ running from anything. Not the guys on the football team who liked to beat up anybody they felt like, not his parents’ expectations re Jared, and not Misha when the other man had shyly asked him out.

He wasn’t running now.

Misha, poor patient Misha, deserved better, especially since he was carrying Jensen’s kid, and it hit him then suddenly that he was going to be a dad.

It was something he’d given up yearning for, years before, when Jared had made it clear he wasn’t interested in starting a family.

Now, suddenly, one of his greatest dreams was on the verge of coming true.

If he hadn’t fucked it up by slithering out the door like a damn snake.

He tossed the bottle of booze, heard it shatter somewhere, and then peeled himself off the car hood.

He wasn’t smashed, but he was definitely not sober enough to drive, which was a problem.

Not his biggest one, but he’d already decided what he was going to do there.

He made enough money to support himself and Misha and their kid from his job to survive without his parents’ money. It’d be tight, but they’d cope.

They would all get hounded by the media ghouls for a while, but even Jared would get used to it, or he could do what he always did when he felt too hemmed in…. 

Take a holiday on his family’s private island, where no one but they and their staff were allowed.

And then some other celebrity would get caught with their pants down, or get arrested, or the furore would just die down in its own time, and that would be that.

Jensen turned on his phone.

There was one missed call, one text, both from Misha.

The text was simple:

_**Just let me know you’re okay**_.

Fuck, he didn’t deserve him. Maybe the best he could ever offer Misha was friendship, support, and a home for him and their kid, but the bond he had with Misha was strong and valued even if it wasn’t romantic at all.

Though who was to say what might happen in the future?

Jensen dialled a cab, and tried to get his head clear while he waited on it arriving.

First, to Misha, to talk things through with him, to apologise.

And then to Jared, because he deserved to know before Jensen went to see both their parents together.

To make it clear this was on him, that Jared shouldn’t be punished for Jensen’s infidelity.

And then…

Well, then they’d see.


End file.
